1) Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to an apparatus for holding a bucket and more particularly a paint can. Specifically, the invention provides for an easy and economical means of holding a paint can so as to greatly reduce or eliminate the stress on a user's thumb, hand, and wrist.
2) Description of Prior Art
Recent studies have shown increased focus has been placed on the effects of cumulative stress disorders (“CTDs”), such as carpal tunnel syndrome, tendonitis, ganglion cysts and the like, that cause worker pain and discomfort which results in lower productivity. Extensive studies have shown that these disorders affect many types of workers; for example, computer operators, secretaries, certain machine workers, postal workers and a host of other types of workers are affected by CTDs. In particular, these problems exist for painters who must hold paint cans, with a bale handle, for 8 to 12 hours a day. Most painters hold the paint can in one hand with fingers of the same hand against the container's bottom to support the container and with the bale handle generally against the side of the container, so it is easy to access the paint inside the paint can. To stabilize the container, painters hook their thumb over the bale handle. Holding the container, as just described, for a long period, such as when a painter is “cutting in” (e.g., bordering the walls of a room) or doing trim work, can result in accumulated stress to the heel area of the hand, in the thumb across the palm of the hand, across the transverse carpal ligament, or cause carpal tunnel syndrome. The accumulated loads and stresses to one or several of these areas can lead painters to experience chronic fatigue, soreness, and pain leading to CTDs.
Several attempts have been made to overcome these problems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,807 to Busch, a user's thumb is inserted into a sleeve and the sleeve is fastened to the bucket. However, the stress on such user is much more pronounced than in the present invention. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,709 to Marshall II, a handle is used to support the paint can. But again, the stress on the user while using this invention is much more prominent than in the present invention.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus that could be used by a painter needing to steadily hold a paint can and eliminate the pain associated with prior products. The present invention allows the person to steadily hold the container with decreased stress to one or several of the aforementioned areas of the hand and wrist. The present invention eliminates the need for the user to use his thumb to stabilize the container. The present invention gives support to the user's wrist to assist the user in holding the container from the container's bottom. This apparatus, of the present invention, provides further benefit by providing a convenient way to steadily hold the container in one hand and eliminates the need to bend to dip the paint brush, allowing the painter to do his work more rapidly and efficiently and with less accidental dripping. An added safety benefit of the present invention allows the painter to easily hold the container while standing on a ladder, or the like, thus allowing the painter to easily maintain balance on the ladder. The invention is designed to reduce or eliminate the need for the painter to rest the container on the ladder tray and by reducing or eliminating this need, the user is not placed in an off-balance position to access the container on the tray.